Nassau Park Pavilion Shopping Center
''' Nassau Park Pavilion Shopping Center '''is a shopping center owned by DDR used in Corduroy (TV series) by Nelvana. This shopping center is located in Princeton NJ by Quakerbridge Road. Store Directory Phase 1 Phase 2 Phase 3 Gallery The Home Depot Nassau Park Pavilion Shopping Center in Princeton NJ.jpg|The Home Depot at Nassau Park Pavilion Shopping Center which is a Home Depot Location Lisa and Moppy shops at. 20928_eq3HHX1MGadWh8MhKUN-yapJ3wlPpsvNUH7kvxR0iAE.jpg 20928_kIFGyNANVwVIRR6KB3YtkhLJPglwlTjV0uuFFS8Tbn0.jpg 70340760_BmIOqQ6aCXoaaBxF0untxSs9EDhnwkXa9BMeK_FYq9k.jpg 149170036_tFuBLP0npTBs1sEI_hjH4pVlBp8qbw1QTbg9uRZ-c6s.jpg 149170036_wCKEFTNFvTzcyhg10OJ-_-pUabcqXmQNZxEAsGCcteg.jpg eko8jcNm-5DKdgd-FZgfK8F92eidPbssryjzZkeShbI.jpg 173380_i7S8tplqazhQIowbElzC7Ctk1OIizXGclD7R5uYA5Xc.jpg 149170036_-02ltziXFmhLsKBNecRjcIsWqnsenUcjtWd9_24sM5A.jpg V1ZL2W1FS20U0FSEB5NVOLD4NAAPHWD1GSZLGHUSZLJD42UD.jpg o.jpg o (1).jpg 12105481_KOKkvCI_uMCCBV0Al_RtBDffZZbe9DwwYI2BA53QMCQ.jpg 19426534_snfHNUCZ6vCJa2Ny4hesANT7N5XT8DTQLNcf9eNyA9s.jpg o (2).jpg 339568_hcluhnurefzq5muasY-EcUGuHMLsv3Xs44kTATO4FBA.jpg|BJ's Wholesale Club Nassau Park Pavilion Shopping Center 26859963_Phmmj94DR-69G6t6SaT3bLIDiq05khkAH4uvyLzc3IA.jpg 4STRMXEFEIH5GBETDJDAGKBD4TI1IDNTVLPXD3QLN3YG2H2X.jpg 4DLELzEikjBXS3xnm3dsRMFHRLnbBbwUVpYsGUxXwV4.jpg 33665580_VtRBO6RrpuOkiR5dehgL_QXyNbRcKff2hr51xYMGjDA.jpg 20468797_7-I1FOd_uXF8Zkrtpw298nAez2EvVhcAQCUJyEZZPEM.jpg u1_BJ3_Yc6Bgr1GB1Wt3SlkY9g6lGicfJSUkZm0BZSQ.jpg BA2PSyApwO11kH99W_-tVqcQsDkUl1egf0tWa6Vb_m8.jpg 33299187_-i1BMmbPrOCUm01NQVSr5SvhctJFvyfnhrUBwFGOq34.jpg 13961514_WZZNgmUdt2al7Zf4ioPtMggRRLNnJ48dJTGoga6eAy4.jpg 48526543_e6b6CX9hbZVcx8GALdplbrFhQVTGOx6srCu9tS9agWc.jpg 6500647_3591Fz30nW-eARGIajvXLqaI4hvoA8tvKsQSc1VXa2I.jpg qJQuD8Qbu_UnYS_TjdvtW0xykEPorSPMmlMIxu5_LUg.jpg 2544527_SlMz3Mh1deBxz9-jpetKwGzZZgn-a5Z1OoAnVcWENjM.jpg 9437535289_182304be54_o.jpg|Ice Cream Trucks from the BJ's Wholesale Club in the Nassau Park Pavilion Shopping center and those ice cream trucks also include an electric swing arm stop sign like on a school bus. McDonald's Nassau Park Pavilion Shopping Center Princeton, NJ.jpg|McDonald's at Nassau Park Pavilion Shopping Center Princeton NJ McDonald's Nassau Park Pavilion Shopping Center Princeton, NJ left side and entrance.jpg|This is the right side and entrance at the McDonald's at Nassau Park Pavilion Shopping Center in Princeton NJ McDonald's Nassau Park Pavilion Shopping Center Princeton, NJ Back side and Drive-Thru Menu Board.jpg|McDonald's at Nassau Park Princeton NJ back of the building and Drive-thru Menu board. McDonald's Nassau Park Pavilion Shopping Center Princeton, NJ Right side and Drive-Thru windows.jpg|McDonald's at Nassau Park Princeton NJ right side and Drive-thru windows 28290789625_9451818e7f_o.jpg|Another Picture angle of The Home Depot in the Nassau Park Pavilion Shopping Center in Princeton, NJ 2DKQK0XGKEVCLBDMKXKYRZW503N4PL0US5GEK4B4ITLYG4K1.jpg 1d466b58e2f3cca69e40a7be7cb480ce.jpg A20296_102333668_WebsiteGroundPhotograph.jpg A20296_102342590_WebsiteGroundPhotograph.jpg CBM0000526_2.jpg Nassau Park Pavilion Shopping Center from Google maps.jpg|Nassau Park Pavilion Shopping Center from Google maps but doesn't show the stores and restaurants such as The McDonald's and The Home Depot A veiw of the McDonald's from The Home Depot parking lot.jpg|This is a veiw of the McDonald's from The Home Depot parking lot in the Nassau Park Pavilion Shopping Center in Princeton, NJ Street View of the McDonald's in the Nassau Park Pavilion Shpping Center in Princeton, NJ.jpg A McDonald's Soft drink cup at the Nassau Park Pavilion McDonald's.jpg|A McDonald's soft drink cup at the Nassau Park Pavilion McDonald's Metal Green McDonald's PlayPlace shoe keeper for some eyebrowed McDonald's buildings.png|McDonald's PlayPlace shoe shelf at the Nassau Park Pavilion McDonald's Princeton, NJ Crayola Teacher supply warehouse store in the Nassau Park Pavilion Shopping Center.jpg|This is the Crayola Teacher Supply in the Nassau Park Pavilion Shopping Center and this building is locate on 3447 Brunswick Pike Princeton, New Jersey. 17320843.jpg McDonald's sign added in Nassau Park Pavilion Shopping Center Princeton, NJ.jpg|McDonald's sign added. Pizza Planet Nassau Park Pavilion Shopping Center Princeton, NJ.jpg|Pizza Planet at the Nassau Park Pavilion Shopping Center in Princeton, NJ Inside of PlayPlace of Nassau Park Pavilion McDonald's.png|This is the PlayPlace play structure at the Nassau Park Pavilion McDonald's Inside of back area of The Home Depot in the Nassau Park Pavilion.png|This is the inside of the back area at the Nassau Park Pavilion Home Depot 24516139397_63346ec3ec_o.jpg|An Ice Cream Truck at the BJ's Wholesale Club in Nassau Park Pavilion 38503655825_bd0c7b6728_o.jpg|More Ice cream trucks at the Tire Service garage at the BJ's Wholesale Club in Nassau Park Pavilion 25511690588_b9d988855b_o.jpg|More Ice Cream Trucks at BJ's Wholesale Club in Nassau Park Pavilion Trivia *From 1996-2004 McDonald's had the hole Unit UC with their eyebrow style exterior and Unit UB was a Stop N Shop supermarket. *In 2004 Walmart and Sam's Club moved in the Nassau Park Pavilion. *Sometime in 2018, BJ's Wholesale Club moved in Unit UB and Sometime in the new day Al's Toy Barn moved in Unit UC and build Unit UD for McDonald's and using their eyebrow exterior by matching in all other units in Nassau Park Pavilion but still in phase 1 and also does have an indoor PlayPlace *The Pizza Planet in this Shopping Center by DDR was originally Super East Buffett. *Since 1996 McDonald's and The Home Depot has been being owned by DDR. And also in 1996, DDR created the eyebrow exteriors for McDonald's restaurants and the pavilion exteriors for The Home Depot. Category:Shopping Centers and Malls Category:Locations